


Final Fantasy Crash!

by Eternal_Fantasy



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: All character going to Midgar, Crack Crossover, F/M, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Seifer is a Shinra, Squall is grumpy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fantasy/pseuds/Eternal_Fantasy
Summary: Squall è di cattivo umore, Seifer viene rapito dai Turks, il gruppo dei SeeD continua a raccattare gente a caso e tutti insieme decidono di invadere la Torre Shinra... ed è solo l'inizio.Attenzione: storia altamente demenziale! Non dite che non vi avevo avvertito!





	1. Ma chi me l’ha fatto fare di alzarmi dal letto, stamattina?

**Author's Note:**

> Mettete insieme uno Squall di cattivo umore, un Seifer particolarmente maligno e pazzesche intrusioni da un Final Fantasy all'altro... e otterrete la storia demenziale che state per leggere!

** Final ** ** Fantasy Crash! **

 

 

 

** Capitolo 1: Ma chi me l’ha fatto fare di alzarmi dal letto, stamattina? **

****

Ore 8.30 di mattina al Garden di Balamb, nel locale preferito dagli studenti a quell’ora (e da Zell Dintch a tutte le ore): la mensa.

Squall Leonhart, eroico Comandante dei SeeD, varcò la porta d’ingresso con passo deciso da far invidia a Terminator e la folla dei presenti gli fece strada aprendosi come le acque del Mar Rosso; infatti il volto solitamente imperscrutabile rivelava un umore ‘particolarmente cupo’ (per non dire più omicida del solito O.o;).

Il temerario cecchino Irvine Kinneas, in un impeto suicida, gli si avvicinò con un sorriso radioso e battendogli una mano sulla spalla (pace all’anima sua =.=) gli consigliò: “Suvvia Squall, sorridi! Non dovresti tenerti tutto dentro, devi esprimere le tue emozioni!”

A quelle parole Squall sfoderò il Gunblade e glielo puntò alla gola: “Va bene. Da che pezzo comincio?”

Irvine sentì i ruscelli di sudore freddo inzuppargli il gilè: “…mi pare d’aver sentito Selphie che mi cerca… scusa, devo andare!” La strizza a quanto pare fece scoprire al cowboy il segreto del teletrasporto, dato che un istante dopo non era più lì.

Zell, intrepido campione di arti marziali, che aveva assistito alla scena mentre degustava la sua terza colazione della mattinata, deglutì faticosamente il boccone e ad un tratto il quindicesimo panino (il suo preferito: prosciutto, nutella e mostarda) non gli sembrò più così appetibile…

La scena però aveva avuto un altro attento testimone. Seifer Almasy, esibendo la sua camminata più strafottente, si avvicinò a Squall con un sorriso malefico da far rabbrividire.

La mensa ammutolì. La storica rivalità dei due Gunbladers (altrimenti detta ‘odio atavico’) lasciava presagire un copioso spargimento di sangue entro i prossimi minuti.

“Che succede, *Comandante*? Stamattina guardandoti allo specchio la tua stessa immagine ha cercato di sputarti in faccia?”

GELO TOTALE. 

Zell dimenticò completamente il panino: davanti ai suoi occhi lampeggiava la scritta cubitale al neon: STRAGE.

Squall fissò il suo sguardo gelido sul nemico di sempre; tre sole parole fuoriuscirono dalle sue labbra:

“ _Tu. Io. Sfida._ ”

Seifer ghignò diabolico e i due uscirono affiancati.

 

Squall vagava in percorso random per il Centro D’Addestramento, sterminando distrattamente i mostri Grat in cui s’imbatteva, più per scaricare i nervi che per altro: dopo tre ore che girava a vuoto era così incazzato (anche se la sua faccia di marmo non rivela mai niente) che riuscì ad accoppare un Archeosaurus solo guardandolo male. 

\- Porco Hyne, ma perché ho accettato l’idea demente di Seifer?- pensò per l’ennesima volta ricordando la proposta del rivale. Sentì ancora nelle orecchie la voce arrogante del biondo che stabiliva: “Tu entri dall’entrata nord, io dalla sud, attraversiamo il bosco e chi becca prima l’avversario può attaccarlo di sorpresa!”

Peccato solo che di quell’idiota non aveva più trovato traccia; capacissimo l’infame di averlo piantato in asso a girare in tondo come un babbeo mentre lui se la rideva alle sue spalle chissà dove!

Una voce acuta e vagamente isterica interruppe i suoi pensieri: “Squalluccio!!!”

La vaga speranza che si era affacciata nell’arido cuoricino di Squall s’accartocciò e morì. Seifer non griderebbe certo il suo nome (o meglio, quell’osceno nomignolo!) con quel piglio da gallina spennata! L’unica persona (oddio, persona; creatura vagamente umanoide è una definizione più calzante) in grado di irritarlo oltre il limite biologicamente accettabile senza neppure farsi vedere in faccia (anzi, meno la vede meglio è) poteva essere solo…

“Rinoa! Quante volte ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così! Anzi, non chiamarmi _affatto_!”

La ragazza (argh! >.< che sofferenza atroce chiamarla così) si fermò davanti a lui cominciando a frignare in modo indecente: “Ma Squallino, perché mi tratti così, in fondo stiamo insieme…”

“Ma quando mai!! Questo l’hai deciso DA SOLA, solo perché la sera del party per la fine della guerra della strega ero così ubriaco da baciarti credendoti una bottiglia di birra!!”

Sbattuta di fronte alla cruda verità la strega (e non per modo di dire) alzò ancor di più il volume dei piagnistei; pur di farla smettere, Squall decise di appellarsi alle miserrime facoltà cerebrali del mezzo neurone superstite della mocciosa (che nella scatola cranica deserta urla sconsolato “c’è nessuno?!”) chiedendole:

“Hai visto Seifer?” sperando che non fosse una domanda troppo difficile da capire, per lei.

La fontana umana però aprì ancor di più i rubinetti: “Seifer! Ogni volta che mi vede mi evita! Proprio come durante quell’estate in cui siamo stati insieme…” Squall si prese la testa tra le mani disperato dall’idiozia inenarrabile di quella cretina “Stavolta è arrivato persino a fingere di essere svenuto e portato via da quei tizi in completo blu…”

Sentendo quelle parole, Squall si chiese brevemente se Rinoa aveva sufficienti capacità intellettive per inventarsi una bufala del genere o come al solito aveva interpretato a modo suo l’accaduto, fraintendendo clamorosamente i fatti. Alla fine optò per la seconda possibilità.

Uomini in blu; soldati di Galbadia? Ma perché *sequestrare* il loro ex comandante? Se Seifer avesse voluto organizzare un altro colpo di Stato, non c’era bisogno di metterlo KO. Rappresaglia? Più facile accopparlo direttamente, evitandosi i cazzi amari che il peggior teppista del Garden poteva piantare (il che rappresenta la sua attività preferita) da sveglio.

Oppure… quegli incoscenti (o masochisti) potevano venire ancora da più lontano…

Sbuffando scocciato, Squall sbottò:

“Vuoi vedere che quel coglione si è fatto rapire dai Turks di FFVII???”

 

Cambio di scena (e capitolo di FF): Midgar, HeadQuartier della ShinRa Inc.

Seifer aveva (sfortunatamente) ripreso i sensi e nonostante fosse legato come una porchetta, piantava non poche grane ai Turks; a parte il turpiloquio che avrebbe fatto arrossire degli scaricatori di porto ubriachi, il ragazzo scalciava come un mulo selvatico, mirando strategicamente alle parti basse…

Alla fine Tseng, l’illuminato leader dei Turks (ha pure il chakra sulla fronte ^^) decise di portarlo immediatamente al cospetto del Presidente Rufus. 

Al 60° piano, dietro una scrivania da fare invidia a una portaerei, troneggiava l’affascinante quanto spietato Rufus, che squadrò freddamente Seifer come si farebbe con una mela bacata con tanto di verme e dichiarò senza mezzi termini:

“Ti ho fatto portare qui perché secondo le indagini che ho commissionato risulti essere figlio di una relazione clandestina del mio defunto e non compianto padre. Se ciò corrisponde a verità, è mio interesse avere sotto controllo chiunque possieda il sangue della famiglia ShinRa e possa assicurare la prosecuzione della nostra dinastia, oltre alla prosperità della Compagnia.”

Seifer gli rivolse il suo ghigno più sarcastico: “E da dove ti arriva quest’idea? In ogni caso, ficcatela da dove ti è uscita! Solo perché siamo entrambi alti, biondi e con lo stesso colore degli occhi non significa che io sia imparentato con un ghiacciolo come te!”

“Obiezione notevole, da parte di uno che probabilmente aveva difficoltà anche a scrivere i pensierini alle elementari.”

“HEI, FINDUS! Come ti permetti!”

Seifer cercò di saltare sulla scrivania per prendere a testate Rufus (era ancora legato) ma il Presidente senza battere ciglio gli spianò un fucile in fronte.

Seifer basito non fece in tempo a dire ‘porco Hyne’ che Elena da dietro gli fece un punturone nel culo con una siringa extralarge e gli prelevò un campione di DNA, poi Rude lo stese di nuovo con una mazzata sul coppino. 

Seifer si spalmò steso stile piadina e i Turks lo portarono via trascinandolo per le caviglie.

 

Intanto al Garden, Squall si trovava in presidenza per riferire l’accaduto al preside Cid Kramer e alla di lui consorte, la ex-strega Edea, colei che aveva cresciuto nel suo orfanotrofio tutti loro… e che forse in nostalgia dei vecchi tempi, ora si stava esibendo nel pieno della sua fase ‘mammina premurosa e isterica’. Per mettere fine alla ripetuta tortura delle sue povere orecchie (che sia una caratteristica delle Streghe avere una voce acuta ed insopportabile?) Squall aveva spedito dappertutto richieste d’informazioni su incursioni tra diversi FF. Ora, in attesa e con nulla da fare se non assistere alla crisi di nervi di Edea (ora capiva perché suo marito nel corso degli anni avesse assunto l’aspetto di un bulldog depresso), sentì di poter essere in grado persino di abbracciare la sua ex-professoressa Quistis Trepe quando varcò con passo marziale la porta annunciando

“È richiesta la presenza del Comandante alla piattaforma d’atterraggio.”

Un millisecondo dopo, Squall era già in ascensore. Quistis rischiò di restare incastrata nella chiusura delle porte per evitare che il suo cavalleresco ex-allievo gliele sbattesse in faccia; ma infine la tenace insegnante riuscì a raggiungere il ragazzo all’entrata del giardino (dove avevano approntato uno scalo d’attracco) con il fiatone:

“Chi è lo scocciat… il visitatore?” chiese disinteressato il freddo gunblader.

“Beh, ecco, si tratta di…”

“FIGLIOLO!!!!”

Dire che Squall rimase pietrificato non rende l’idea. Il SeeD provò l’impellente, irresistibile desiderio di andare a fare compagnia a Seifer nelle mani dei Turks. Beh, in quel momento anche le prigioni del castello della Strega Artemisia sembravano un’alternativa attraente.

Il Presidente di Esthar, Laguna Loire, presunto padre di Squall Leonhart, fece capolino dalla gigantesca astronave a forma di dragone rosso nota come Lagunarock:

“Scusate il ritardo!! Abbiamo avuto un piccolo contrattempo!!!” si scusò l’uomo che a quarant’anni si comporta come uno di cinque e mezzo.

“Come sempre ha avuto problemi con i comandi...” spiegò l’immancabile braccio destro del Presidente, nonché uno dei suoi due fraterni amici, Kiros.

“Stai insinuando che non sono un bravo pilota?!”

“No, affermo semplicemente che hai la testa tanto dura che non ti ricordi nemmeno che cosa vuol dire quella bella lucina rossa lampeggiante sul pannello di controllo.”

Laguna ridacchiò portandosi una mano a grattarsi la nuca, e come al solito nei momenti cruciali… gli venne un crampo alla gamba.

Squall disperato si portò una mano alla fronte e si chiese per l’ennesima volta se quel cretino che saltellava su una gamba sola fosse *davvero* suo padre, e dato che la cosa era sostanzialmente certa, quale sadica divinità fosse stata tanto crudele da farglielo incontrare alla veneranda età di diciassette anni…

La situazione precipitò quando fecero il loro ingresso in scena anche il resto dei compagni di Squall: la piccola Selphie Tilmitt fece uno strillo da un milione di decibel e corse a salutare il suo idolo nonché maestro di vita, Laguna, sotto gli occhi di un invidioso Irvine: l’unica occasione in cui toccasse al cowboy dongiovanni essere geloso! Zell invece batté il cinque a Ward, altra inestimabile ombra dell’amico presidente, che vedendo la confusione che stavano facendo quest’ultimo e la più giovane dei SeeD scosse la testa ed esibì un’espressione eloquente.

Squall s’avvicinò e tradusse per il biondo:

“Ward si sta chiedendo: ma Laguna si è fumato un’intero Chocobosco venendo qui?!?”

Zell, con un gocciolone sulla nuca, ridacchiò: “Voi due vi capite bene…”

“Perché no, Ward è muto e Squall non parla quasi mai!” mugugnò Irvine, ancora di cattivo umore, guardando Laguna e Selphie… che cominciarono un assurdo balletto della felicità per l’incontro!

Squall scosse la testa più sconsolato che mai:

“Secondo me si è fumato anche i Chocobo assieme al bosco…”

Lo afferrò per un braccio e col suo tono più glaciale gli domandò cosa ci facesse lì.

“Etchì!” starnutì il presidente dai lunghi capelli neri, mostrando poi uno smagliante sorriso “oggi sei un po’ freddino, figliolo!”

Il gunblader fece violenza su se stesso per non massacrare il suo *presunto* padre.

Laguna intuì (alla buon’ora) che il suo unico erede NON era di buonumore, e per evitare di essere ridotto in cotolette entro il prossimo minuto, rivelò:

“Le apparecchiature del dottor Odine hanno rivelato la traccia di un passaggio tra mondi situato vicino a Balamb, che conduce a Midgar. Avevi proprio ragione, qualcuno è venuto qui da FFVII.”

Squall lo fissò con una venuzza pulsante sulla fronte: “Va bene. Ora dimmi qualcosa che ancora non so.” Laguna gli rivolse uno sguardo di totale incomprensione. Squall sentì la sua venuzza pulsare più forte. “Non dirmi che sei venuto fino a qui solo per dirmi questo. Non farlo.”

Kiros intervenne all’istante per evitare l’estinzione del suo migliore amico (cosa che da sempre rappresentava la sua più importante e impegnativa mansione): “Il dottor Odine ha installato sulla Lagunarock un dispositivo che vi permetterà di riaprire il passaggio, così da poter andare a salvare il vostro amico.”

*Salvare* Seifer? Squall pensò che nel suo caso poteva considerarlo un sinonimo di ‘pestarlo a sangue’, quindi lasciò correre.

“SeeD! Tutti a bordo dell’astronave! Partiamo immediatamente!” ordinò imperioso.

Mentre lo squinternato gruppo di giovani eroi si precipitava nella nave che avevano più volte usato per le loro missioni, Laguna perplesso s’avvicinò al figlio (ARGH!! Non dire quella parola!! è___é### NdSquall):

“Ma… noi come torniamo ad Esthar?”

Squall gli rivolse un’occhiata congelante da sopra la spalla, poi dichiarò: “Da Balamb alla costa di Esthar ci sono solo un centinaio di miglia. Buona nuotata.” 

 

Salito a bordo piantando in asso Laguna (non dimenticando di sbattergli il portellone in faccia) Squall ordinò: “Zell, Selphie, partenza!”

In quel momento avvertì che *qualcosa* gli stava tirando l’orlo dei pantaloni; lentamente, molto lentamente, abbassò lo sguardo e vide il sacco di pulci di Rinoa, un essere peloso bianco e marrone vagamente simile a un cane a cui la sua padrona aveva dato l’ingiustificato nome di ‘Angelo’, impegnato a mordergli lo stivale destro. Cercò con tutte le sue forze di sopprimere l’impulso di tirargli un calcio: primo, perché Quistis e Selphie gli avrebbero fatto un predicozzo sulla sua presunta crudeltà verso gli animali (ma quando mai); secondo, avrebbe preferito calciare il posteriore adiposo della proprietaria del suddetto bastardo.

“Rinoa! Quante volte ti ho detto di non portare la tua bestiaccia rognosa a bordo? Fa sempre pipì sui tappetini della Lagunarock!”

A questo punto la strega cominciò una delle sue piagnucolose geremiadi sul fatto che non era vero, che Angelo era adorabile e che lui lo odiava…

-Mai tanto quanto odio te.- pensò Squall, voltandole immediatamente le spalle e ignorandola del tutto. –Tanto l’astronave è di Laguna!- e nascondendo un ghigno tanto stronzo da far invidia al suo rivale, se ne andò in plancia di comando.

 

Intanto il suddetto rivale riprese i sensi per l’ennesima volta, e con un mal di testa micidiale, in unlaboratorio dall’aria poco raccomandabile (aveva visto sale di tortura più rassicuranti). Ancor meno raccomandabile gli parve il responsabile di quel luogo, il dottor Hojo:

“Ben svegliato! Ho delle ottime notizie per te!”

“Ieri sera mi sono preso una sbronza micidiale e tutto questo è solo un incubo?”

“No ^^” 

“E allora dove ce lo vedi il buono?”

Lo scienziato (evidentemente) pazzo rise come una iena al sarcasmo pungente del ragazzo legato al suo lettino per esperimenti (O.o;; Seifer, non vorrei mai essere al tuo posto NdA):

“La buona notizia è che l’analisi del DNA ha confermato che sei un autentico ShinRa!”

“Ah, chissà che credevo.”

“Bene, se sei pronto (e anche se non lo sei) cominciamo!”

“Cosa?”

“Ma naturalmente l’esposizione alle radiazioni Mako!”

“COSA!?!”

“Si tratta di una disposizione del vecchio presidente, quando il signorino Rufus era ancora piccolo mi ordinò di sottoporlo a un trattamento con l’energia Mako: voleva che il suo erede fosse molto forte! Chiamala una… tradizione degli ShinRa!”

Seifer strinse gli occhi in due fessure d’azzurro letale e con un sopracciglio che guizzava incontrollabilmente, sibilò in tono molto minaccioso:

“Ti faccio vedere io quanto posso essere forte! _Shimatsuken_!!!” 

La tecnica speciale fu solo l’inizio: il gunblader, incazzato come un RubRumDragon a cui abbiano pestato la coda, saccagnò di botte lo scienziato, le cui ‘modifiche’ genetiche si rivelarono completamente inefficaci contro la sacrosanta ira del biondo.

Dopo aver ridotto Hojo ad un fumante mucchietto verdognolo-violaceo radioattivo bruciacchiato, Seifer si diresse a passo di carica alla scalata dell’HeadQuartier ShinRa fino a giungere al 60° piano. Sbaragliate le guardie e i dispositivi di sicurezza, fece irruzione nell’ufficio di Rufus…

…sorprendendolo mentre limonava alla grande con Reno. 

La mascella di Seifer crollò a terra: ecco perché gli serviva qualcuno che continuasse la dinastia!, pensò con una miriade di goccioloni in testa. Infatti il suo presunto fratello maggiore aveva spinto il Turk dai lunghi capelli rossi seduto sulla propria scrivania, e se ne stava in piedi tra le gambe dell’altro esplorandogli le tonsille con la lingua.

Prima che decidessero di andare oltre, tanto presi da essere ancora beatamente ignari della sua presenza, Seifer attirò la loro attenzione con un poco discreto colpetto di tosse e un ghigno che fu classificato tra i cinque più sadici e bastardi mai registrati.

Seifer sostenne lo sguardo di Rufus, tanto caldo da rasentare lo zero assoluto, senza scomporsi:

“Ciao, ‘fratello’, disturbo per caso?”

“Che cosa vuoi?” sibilò l’altro, scostandosi dal proprio amante quanto bastava per farlo scendere dal tavolo e ricomporre i propri abiti (quelli di Reno sono perennemente un caso disperato).

“Oh, potrei volere *parecchio*, e quel che ho visto mi garantirà senz’altro di essere accontentato, dico bene? In caso contrario potrei lasciarmi sfuggire con i mass media dei particolari gusti dell’inattaccabile Presidente ShinRa…”

Rufus, sempre perfettamente padrone di sé, mantenendo la solita espressione algida e indecifrabile, decretò con voce piana e controllata: “Vicepresidente della ShinRa Inc., con tutti gli onori e gli oneri che ne derivano; sarai subordinato unicamente al sottoscritto. In cambio pretendo massimo impegno e lealtà assoluta, come da qualunque dipendente della mia azienda. Questa è la mia ultima offerta.”

Seifer finse di rifletterci, senza perdere il suo ghigno arrogante: “E se mettiamo dicessi di no?”

Per tutta risposta Rufus estrasse la pistola e Reno sfoderò il suo teaser elettrico.

Il ghigno di Seifer s’allargò: “Mi piace il vostro modo di concludere gli affari.” Scrollò le spalle e rise: “Ok. Ci sto.” Allungò una mano verso Rufus.

Il Presidente la osservò un attimo, poi il suo sguardo affrontò in singolar tenzone quello di Seifer per l’ennesima volta. Alla fine, ritenendosi soddisfatto, spostò la pistola nell’altra mano e strinse la destra del fratello.

Reno fece oscillare la sua arma e sorrise beffardo: ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi.

 

 


	2. Ma chi me li ha mandati, questi?

** Capitolo 2: Ma chi me li ha mandati, questi? **

****

Intanto i SeeD in viaggio si gustavano le delizie della guida ‘sportiva’ del membro più vivace del gruppo:

“AAAARRRGH!!! Selphie, come hai avuto il brevetto di volo, per corrispondenza?” gemette Zell, cercando di trattenere i panini della colazione all’interno del proprio stomaco dopo una picchiata vertiginosa.

“Selphie, tesoro, dove hai imparato a guidare un’astronave?” chiese gemendo Irvine, con un preoccupante colorito cadaverico.

“Imparato? Veramente sto improvvisando!” rispose pimpante la ragazzina con un sorrisone a trentadue denti.

“Oh, Hyne! Di questo passo precipiteremo!” 

“Smettila Irvy! Qui l’unico che ha il diritto di lamentarsi è il Comandante!” 

“Squall, dille qualcosa!” implorò Quistis sull’orlo della crisi di panico.

L’interpellato distolse lo sguardo corrucciato dal cane rompiballe di Rinoa che stava allegramente masticando i sedili e commentò atono: “Continua così, Selphie; di questo passo arriveremo in fretta…”

“Arriveremo *in pezzi*, vorrai dire!” strillò Quistis.

Squall la gelò con lo sguardo: “Così forse riusciremo a salvare qualcosa della tappezzeria interna della nave!”

A quasto punto Rinoa intervenne in difesa della sua adorata palla di pelo puzzolente dicendo che Angelo non causava più danni di chiunque altro di loro SeeD cafoni e concludendo con uno stizzoso e petulante “Uomini, animali… che differenza c’è?” 

“Guardando te, uno direbbe nessuna…”ribatté il gunblader, acido.

A quell’ultima uscita del suo Comandante, Irvine allibito non riuscì a trattenersi dal commentare:

“Squall… ma per caso ti sei mangiato un limone intero con la buccia, stamattina?! D’accordo che sei perennemente di cattivo umore, ma oggi se sputi per terra corrodi il cemento!!”

Per tutta risposta ricevette un fendente del Gunblade che sfiorò pericolosamente il suo inseparabile cappello da cowboy.

“Attento, Squall! Per poco non mi staccavi la testa!”

“Non preoccuparti, nel tuo caso non sarebbe stato un danno grave!”

Dopo una simile dichiarazione, i SeeD capirono finalmente che era molto meglio per la loro salute mentale e soprattutto fisica stare il più lontano possibile dal Comandante, quel giorno: come diceva l’antica saggezza _Leo furens numquam titillandus_ (trad: non disturbare il leone incazzato).

Solo Quistis, che poteva dire di conoscere il giovane meglio di tutti, si trovò a riflettere su quel suo umore così insolito; un comportamento tanto aggressivo era più tipico del focoso Seifer che del glaciale Squall. Chissà, forse il subconscio dell’algido comandante cercava di rimediare alla mancanza dell’eterno rivale imitandone senza rendersene conto l’atteggiamento… Poi però ripensando a quel che le era appena passato per la testa decise che era meglio smetterla di farsi seghe mentali, e andare a bersi un caffè.

Ad un tratto però uno squarcio si aprì nel cielo dritto davanti a loro e…

“IIIIIHHHH!!! Quel COSO ci viene addosso!”

Lo strillo di Selphie e una ripidissima virata che spedì tutti quanti (perché il demente che aveva progettato la Lagunarock si era dimenticato il trascurabile optional delle cinture di sicurezza) a scaraventarsi sulle pareti fu il segnale che avevano schivato per un pelo un devastante frontale con un oggetto volante non identificato. 

_(“Un UFO? Dove, dove?” NdMulder_

_“Cacciate via questo imbucato demente di X- files che non c’entra un cazzo!” NdSquall)_

“Ma come cavolo guida questo?”

“Vola contromano! Tieni la destra, impedito!”

“Ma chi gli ha dato la licenza per pilotare quella specie di circo volante?”

La radio di bordo gracchiò e i SeeD si accorsero che i loro ‘gentili commenti’ erano stati sentiti sull’altra nave, da cui rispose una voce maschile giovane e arrogante:

#Piantatela di rompere! Primo, ci siete sbucati di fronte all’improvviso, secondo questo è l’ _Invincible_ , un idrovolante frutto di tecnologia avanzata (“Vorrei proprio sapere A CHI è avanzata…” NdSquall) e terzo, l’ho appena rubato… - _‘ Gidan!’_ si udì una voce femminile sdegnata in sottofondo -cioè, _preso in prestito_ a  Kuja, che poteva anche disturbarsi a lasciare un manuale d’istruzioni per l’uso!!!# concluse quasi isterica la voce maschile.

Squall, capendo finalmente con chi avesse a che fare, per la ‘gioia’ si sbatté una mano sulla fronte: “No, non i nanerottoli di FF IX capeggiati dallo scimmiotto cleptomane!”

#Guarda che ti ho sentito, Sfregiato faccia-di-pietra…!# ma l’ispirato discorso di Gidan fu interrotto bruscamente dalla voce femminile di prima: 

#Steiner, Vivi, per favore!#

e dal vocione del Cavaliere: #Agli ordini, principessa: Colpo Incantum!#

#Thunder!# il piccolo Mago Nero evocò l’incantesimo sulla spada; s’udì uno sfrigolio elettrico (Zell in seguito giurò di aver sentito odore di scimmia arrosto) e poi la voce della principessa Garnet riprese con tono ben più pacato e cortese:

#Scusate tanto il disturbo, ma potreste indicarci un modo per tornare su Gaya? L’inesperienza del nostro (ex)pilota ci ha portati del tutto fuori rotta…#

Squall stava per mandarli letteralmente (nel modo più educato possibile, ovviamente) a farsi un giro, ma fu battuto sul tempo da Rinoa che quando si tratta di idiozia pura è più veloce del fulmine: nessuno meglio di lei infatti sa dire o fare la cosa sbagliata al momento sbagliato, di modo che la situazione degeneri invariabilmente nel modo più _tragicamente_ sbagliato. Questa volta non fece eccezione:

“Potreste usare il portale creato dalla ShinRa: se conduce in tutti i FF, perché non nel vostro? Stiamo giusto andando lì, venite con noi!”

Squall meditò se fosse più dignitoso e indolore buttarsi giù dall’astronave a diecimila metri di quota… poi pensò che era meglio buttare giù Rinoa. 

Stava per passare all’azione, quando la voce del redivivo Gidan tornò a farsi sentire:

#Portale ShinRa, eh? Chissà a rubarlo quanto ne verrebbe al mercato nero di Lindblum… AHIA!#

Stavolta a colpire giustiziera era stata l’asta (rinforzata in mithril) della lancia da draghiera di Freija.

#Ok, ok, ho capito l’antifona! Fate strada, noi vi seguiamo… forse… Ma Kuja non poteva metterci uno schemino su questo Pandemonium (nome dell’orribile e intricatissimo palazzo di Garland in FFIX NdA) di comandi???#

Così alla fine la Lagunarock riprese il viaggio verso Midgar seguita da un vistoso idrovolante dall’andatura eccentrica…

 

“Midgar in vista!”

“Ehi! Che cos’è quella ‘pizza’ sopra la città?”

“Pizza? Si potrà mangiare?” (credo che tutti abbiano capito *chi* ha detto ciò N.d.A)

“Che dici, Zell? (Come volevasi dimostrare N.d.A) Quella è LA città! Midgar è costruita su quella piattaforma, sopra gli Slums!” spiegò Quistis col suo miglior tono da maestrina.

“Come una torta a doppio strato?”

“Possibile che tu riesca a pensare solo al cibo?” ironizzò Irvine.

“Parla quello che invece ha una eccezionale variertà di argomenti!” ribatté il biondino crestato.

La voce di Squall tagliò il battibecco come un coltello fende il burro: “Attracchiamo la Lagunarock al bordo della piattaforma; proseguiremo a piedi per evitare di attirare l’attenzione dei Soldier della ShinRa.”

“Credi *davvero* che ci riusciremo? Oltre al fatto che dovremo portarci dietro quei fenomeni da baraccone del IX?” chiese scettica Quistis, indicando Zell e Irvine (che ricordo essere vestiti uno da punk e l’altro da vaccaro) ancora intenti a litigare, e Selphie e Rinoa, che saltellavano in cerchio per tutta la plancia come bambinette dell’asilo infantile (beh, a livello mentale non è che ci fosse questa gran differenza) all’idea di andare per negozi.

Squall poi ebbe la sfortuna di ripensare all’aspetto dei loro ‘ospiti’ e faticò a reprimere un brivido. “Chi se ne frega, fare a fettine qualche Soldier mi rilasserà i nervi!” ringhiò.

Parcheggiarono le due navi volanti (puntualmente in divieto di sosta) e s’incamminarono.

In effetti, il gruppo era decisamente stravagante *persino* per gli standard di Midgar; oltre ai sopra citati c’erano il ragazzo con la coda da scimmia, la sua noiosa consorte che non faceva che rimproverarlo per ogni tentativo di borseggio (andato a male), un cavaliere dall’armatura sferragliante come una batteria di pentole semovente, un maghetto piccolo e nero (che tutti scambiavano con Calimero e gli chiedevano l’autografo), una ragazza-topo con una lancia in mano che saltava di palazzo in palazzo, un tipo verdognolo coi rasta rossi e l’andatura da gorilla di montagna, e infine una bambinetta iperattiva con un corno in fronte ed una creatura pallida non meglio identificata della razza dei Qu. 

“Selphie, Rinoa, guardate che bei vestiti! Credete che con questi potrei sedurre Gidan e rubarlo a Garnet?” chiese eccitatissima la piccola Eiko.

Squall pensò che già era strano che una mocciosetta di sei anni volesse fregare il ragazzo a una di dieci anni più vecchia; che poi il tipo in questione fosse quell’ibrido tra un polipone (o Irvine, a scelta) e una bertuccia, rendeva la cosa surreale.

Si voltò cercando di ignorare la cosa, ma dall’altro lato la situazione non era messa meglio: Zell aveva trovato in Quina uno spirito gemello, infatti i due erano intenti in un dibattito di altissimo livello sulle specialità alimentari di Midgar… dibattito tenuto a quanto pare attraverso i suoni del masticare, dato che le loro mascelle erano troppo impegnate in quello per parlare in modo comprensibile.

Spinto dalla disperazione (o da un primitivo senso di autoconservazione) Squall accelerò il passo superando gli altri e fece per voltare l’angolo quando…

SBAM!!!

Collisione improvvisa che spedì i due al tappeto contemporaneamente. Non appena capì con chi era andato a scontrarsi, Squall fece nell’ordine:

1-Ringraziare di non aver beccato una di quelle ciocche da porcospino in un occhio o avrebbe portato una benda da pirata per il resto dei suoi giorni

2-Maledire la sua iella, Hyne e tutte le divinità conosciute e non per avergli fatto incontrare proprio *lui* e la sua cricca di disadattati

3-Appuntarsi di far pagare a Seifer anche questo

Cloud si sfregò la testa (ancora gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, dato che è vuota e c’è l’effetto eco) lamentandosi: “Volevi spedirmi in ospedale?”

“Piantala di piagnucolare; per poco non ricoverano anche me… non so se in cardiologia o in psichiatria… a sorteggio, credo.”

“Ma tu sei Squall di FFVIII!! Che diavolo ci fai qui?” 

“Nella mia vita precedente devo essermi macchiato di qualche crimine particolarmente orrendo, e così ora mi trovo a fare da babysitter a un branco di spostati con l’intelligenza media di una scatola da scarpe.” 

Cloud lo guardò battendo lentamente le palpebre.

Squall cercò di controllare un tic al sopracciglio: “Lascia perdere, tu saresti il campione del club.”

I due vennero raggiunti dai rispettivi gruppi e Rinoa, col suo solito acume, chiese:

“Squalluccio, che ci fai per terra? Sei caduto?”

“No, stavo assaggiando il pavimento.” Ribatté sarcastico il gunblader.

“Davvero? È buono?” chiese Zell molto interessato, mentre Quina srotolava la sua lunghissima lingua per assaggiare in prima persona:

“Puàh, nun è robba da magnà!” sentenziò. 

Gidan nel frattempo chiese al collega protagonista di FF VII:

“Voi che state facendo? Noi andiamo alla ShinRa!”

Cloud guardò spaesato prima lui, poi i suoi compagni, poi estrasse il suo spadone formato asse da stiro e lo guardò pensieroso, poi volse gli occhi al cielo forse in attesa dell’illuminazione divina (che gli donasse un altro neurone per fare il paio?).

“Ci risiamo, deve aver avuto un altro dei suoi attacchi d’amnesia!” lo giustificò Tifa.

“Sicura che non è caduto dal seggiolone da piccolo ed è rimasto così?” sbuffò Red XIII agitando la coda leonina fiammeggiante.

“Mi sa che il suo cervello è uscito a fare il doppione delle chiavi ed è rimasto chiuso fuori.” Ghignò Cid strizzando l’occhio a Vincent, che nascose un sorrisetto dietro il mantello rosso.

Barrett, esasperato, intervenne per sbloccare la situazione: “Anche noi stiamo andando alla base della ShinRa! Hanno in mente un piano di qualche tipo, e noi glielo manderemo a monte!!!”

“Perché?” chiese Selphie esibendo i suoi grandi occhioni verdi e innocenti.

Barrett, preso in contropiede, balbettò: “Perché… beh, ecco… noi… veramente…” alla fine recuperò un po’ di baldanza: “Non importa il perché! Noi siamo l’Avalanche, e ci opponiamo alla ShinRa per puro principio!!!”

“In altre parole, non sapete neppure voi il motivo.” Replicò piattamente Squall.

In quel momento Rinoa disse *quelle* parole che MAI avrebbe dovuto ripetere:

“Allora _venite con noi_!!! Sarà più divertente viaggiare tutti insieme!”

Cloud e compagnia accettarono l’invito, così il gruppo ulteriormente accresciuto (dopo aver impedito a Squall di fare harakiri sul suo gunblade) si rimise in marcia verso la gigantesca Torre ShinRa.

 

 

 


	3. La vita è come una rampa di scale…  c’è chi le scende e c’è chi le sale (ma perché a me tocca sempre salirle???)

** Capitolo 3: La vita è come una rampa di scale…  **

** c’è ** ** chi le scende e c’è chi le sale (ma perché a me tocca sempre salirle???) **

-Se Dio esiste di sicuro mi detesta.-

Questo era l’allegrissimo pensiero che ronzava nella mente di Squall davanti alla Torre ShinRa; non era tanto il pensiero di dover scalare 60 piani, combattendo a ogni passo guardie armate e le diaboliche macchine da sterminio prodotte dalla ShinRa, no. Era la consapevolezza di doverlo fare con al seguito degli individui capitanati da due idioti che, in quel momento, invece di pensare ad una strategia per infiltrarsi nella Torre, non avevano nulla di meglio da fare che contare ripetutamente i piani che la componevano, per controllare se fossero davvero sessanta o ne fosse spuntato uno all’improvviso, o se un altro avesse deciso di sgattaiolare via di nascosto tra una conta e l’altra…

Squall, guardando disgustato Gidan e Cloud immersi all’unisono nell’ennesimo conteggio, non poté fare a meno di chiedersi: 

“Possibile che in FF un protagonista biondo e con gli occhi azzurri debba essere per forza anche completamente privo di cervello?” nella sua mente passò l’immagine di Tidus di FF X e la sua espressone si fece ancor più depressa: “Si, evidentemente si.”

Con una venuzza pulsante sulla fronte che minacciava di esplodere da un momento all’altro, afferrò il porcospino umanoide per il bavero e ringhiò: “Allora, appurato che riesci a contare fino a sessanta, anche se solo aiutandoti con le dita, potremmo decidere in che modo entrare là dentro? No, perché tra un po’ diventiamo parte del panorama e i turisti verranno a farci le foto ricordo!”

Un flash lo distrasse: una famigliola si stava facendo scattare una fotografia da Selphie che li ritraeva insieme a Zell, Quina, Vivi e Freija. Nel frattempo, Yuffie ne approfittava per rubare il portafoglio del capofamiglia senza accorgersi che il suo gesto restò immortalato nella foto. 

A quel punto, persino il cervello perennemente catalettico di Cloud si rese conto che il ‘collega’ di FFVIII stava definitivamente per perdere il controllo (la nube lampeggiante comparsa sopra la sua testa era un utile indizio); nonostante il biondo avesse un istinto di sopravvivenza pari a quello di un lemming che si butta da una scogliera a picco sull’oceano, trovò l’ispirazione di chiedere al tenebroso pistolero accanto a loro:

“Vincent, hai qualche consiglio su come arrivare lassù in cima vivi?”

“Si: non andarci.”

A Squall parve che questo fosse il consiglio più saggio che fosse mai stato dato; ma il pensiero del suo conto aperto con Seifer glielo fece bocciare: “Spiacente, quest’opzione non è tra quelle disponibili. Altre idee?”

Red XIII si fece avanti: “Passando dall’entrata principale faremmo scattare l’allarme e ci piomberebbe addosso mezzo esercito. Ma c’è una scala d’emergenza sul retro, dovrebbe essere incustodita.”

“Dovrebbe?” mormorò Squall. Fissò in successione Red, il resto del gruppo, l’edificio davanti a loro e infine il biondo lobotomizzato che stringeva ancora per la gola. Lentamente, un sorriso dolcissimo gli comparve sulle labbra:

“Cloud, carissimo… sai pescare?”

A sua difesa, bisogna ammettere che il protagonista di FFVII stavolta non fu l’unico a guardare il comandante dei SeeD con un’espressione da sogliola lessa…

 

Cinque minuti dopo, l’intero gruppo stava salendo le scale sul retro; le orrende prospettive di morte(irripetibili in questa sede, per non turbare la mente dei lettori più sensibili) minacciate da Squall ebbero il potere di far mantenere miracolosamente il silenzio all’intero, numeroso, confusionario gruppo… beh, escludendo naturalmente lo sferragliare dell’armatura di Steiner, che risuonava come un concerto metal dal vivo. Tuttavia passava completamente inascoltato, rispetto ai fortissimi rumori di battaglia in corso provenienti dai piani principali… __

Garnet, spinta dal suo patetico animo umanitario, s’azzardò timidamente a chiedere a Squall: “Signor Leonhart… siete sicuro che mister Strife starà bene?”

Squall le rivolse un sorriso rassicurante quanto quello d’un barracuda: “Sono certo che se la sta cavando *benissimo*.”

Quistis gli scoccò un’occhiata scettica: “Sarò anche una donna, ma di certo so una cosa sulla pesca: l’esca non fa mai una bella fine.”

“Stai mettendo in dubbio la strategia diversiva ideata dal tuo Comandante, SeeD Trepe?”

“Dico solo che _lanciare_ Cloud nell’atrio principale per attirare le guardie in modo da poter salire le scale secondarie indisturbati, *forse* non è stato un gesto molto altruistico…” 

“Ah, no? A me sembra che evitare a tutti voi altri la scocciatura di combattere (che poi _certi individui_ ne siano capaci è tutto un altro paio di maniche) sia stato più che generoso!”

*Gocciolina* di Quistis davanti a quest’interpretazione molto opinabile dei fatti. Dopo questa amena interruzione, il gruppo riprese la marcia, scandita da…

…la musichetta dei Puffi che improvvisamente riempì il pianerottolo.

“Rinoa, stiamo commettendo una violazione clandestina di proprietà privata; ti dispiacerebbe SPEGNERE IL CELLULARE???”

“Sei cattivo, Squalluccio! Così non posso ricevere i messaggini… sto aspettando da una settimana la conferma per l’appuntamento al mio salone di bellezza preferito…” disse passandosi con un gesto che voleva sembrare seducente (ma risultava soltanto patetico) la mano in quel nido di gazze che erano i suoi capelli… no, si corresse Squall, le gazze assumevano architetti new age migliori. La cozza (mi scuso con la classe dei molluschi per il paragone NdA) estrasse il cellulare rigorosamente rosa coi pizzi (O.o;;) e guardò il display: “Oh, guarda Squallino, la chiamata è da parte del tuo papà!”

A quelle parole Squall si voltò di scatto come un serpente a sonagli che scopre di preferire il rock, afferrò l’obbrobrio caramelloso e lo scaraventò a terra, stritolandolo sotto il tacco dello stivale.

_(Con grande dispiacere devo informare i gentili lettori che la frase precedente era riferita al cellulare, e non a Rinoa. Condoglianze. NdA)_

Improvvisamente, la porta che dava sul 54° piano si spalancò e un Cloud con i capelli persino più ritti in testa del solito si spatasciò per terra ai suoi piedi. Alzò tremante lo sguardo di uno che ha visto la luce in fondo al tunnel un po’ troppo da vicino:

“Oddio! Quelli hanno cercato di uccidermi!” rantolò.

“Credimi: è una reazione naturale in chiunque ti incontri.” Ribatté candidamente Squall.

Gidan si fece avanti a sua volta: “Però non è giusto che mentre noi ce ne stiamo qui a scalare miliardi di gradini, lui possa imbucarsi negli ascensori… e frugare negli uffici con tutte quelle cose interessanti da rubare…!”

“Altri interessi nella vita no, vero?” =___=

Il ragazzo-scimmia s’imbronciò: “Perché? Nelle stanze si trovano sempre scrigni o casse con oggetti preziosi che non chiedono altro che essere rubati! Mi accontenterei anche di un armadio, o un guardaroba… quelli dei Turks, per esempio! Mi ci vedete in uno di quegli sciccosi completi blu?”

Tutti lo guardarono fisso in un silenzio assoluto; poi….

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!” X-DDDDDDDD (assordante risata corale)

“Vi ignorerò solo perché so di esservi superiore.” ù__u ribatté piccato il ladro.

“Ti serve un metro, amico!!!” X-DDD rise fino alle lacrime Irvine, dal suo metro e ottantasette di statura rispetto al metro e sessanta (scarso) di Gidan.

(*CENSURISSIMA* NdGidan)

Squall scrollò il capo, rassegnato: “Gidan. Come faccio a non insultarti? Certe volte non vorrei, davvero. Ma poi dici stronzate e mi sento l’obbligo morale di mandarti a cagare.”

Con il genere di fortuna che si vede solo nei brutti film, l’arrivo intempestivo di Cloud aveva però rivelato al servizio di sicurezza del palazzo la presenza degli altri visitatori abusivi. Quindi l’intero gruppo di sedicenti eroi si ritrovò a fronteggiare loro malgrado una nuova ondata di soldati ShinRa. 

Ma chi provoca il Behemoth... si becca le corna. E i poveri Soldier lo scoprirono subito: quell’accozzaglia di pagliacci che sembravano usciti da un ospedale per malattie mentali riversarono addosso ai poveracci sottopagati gli attacchi più disparati, dalle magie alle evocazioni, senza contare le botte da orbi inferte con spade, gunblade, lance, pugni, fruste, artigli, fucili, bastoni, flauti, forchette (O.o) e chi più ne ha più ne metta… seppure in quella confusione i colpi finissero tanto sui nemici quanto sugli alleati (=___=).

Alla fine le guardie decisero che lo stipendio da fame che ricevevano non valeva la pena di subire un tale trattamento, neanche ammortizzato dalla loro assicurazione contro gli infortuni sul lavoro. Così semplicemente tagliarono la corda lasciando ai nostri valorosi (è una presa per il culo? NdSquall) il campo libero. Vincitori e ammaccati, i nostri cominciarono esultanti -e col fiatone- la parte finale della scalata che li avrebbe condotti all’ufficio del Presidente ShinRa.

“Ma codesto messere non poteva locarsi l’ufficio al pianterreno?” sbottò Steiner, a cui il sudore cominciava ad arrugginire l’armatura.

“Che pretendi, i tipi ricchi e potenti da fare schifo se non stanno più in alto di tutti gli altri non si sentono realizzati!” commentò acido Barrett, altrettanto ansimante. Entrambi avevano da tempo perso la loro battaglia con la dieta.

“Basta lamentarsi, siamo quasi arrivati!” li richiamò all’ordine il comandante dei SeeD.

“Ma Squallino, io sono staaaancaaaaa!” piagnucolò gemendo come una sirena antinebbia Rinoa; se Rufus avesse avuto ancora qualche dubbio sul fatto che stessero arrivando, beh, la voce stridula e frantuma-nervi della strega era meglio di qualunque citofono. “Squalluccio, ma come fai a non sentire la fatica?” insistette lei, con la bava alla bocca nell’osservare i muscoli allenati del ragazzo. 

“Semplice, ripeto mentalmente il mio solito training autogeno: ‘devo farla pagare a Seifer’. Funziona a meraviglia.”

“Wow!! La poliedricità dei tuoi pensieri mi sconvolge!!” ironizzò Amarant.

“Pensa per te, che tu nel cervello hai un omino dalla pettinatura afro che fuma canne e ascolta Bob Marley!!”

 

All’ultimo piano, davanti a loro si ergeva la massiccia porta dell’ufficio presidenziale, estrema barriera che li divideva dal loro obiettivo.

“È chiusa a chiave!” fu la lamentosa conclusione di Rinoa.

Tutti fissarono la sgallettata come se fosse una rapa parlante vestita d’azzurro; ci erano andati vicini, solo che lei era meno intelligente di così.

Mossa a compassione, Tifa cercò di farle comprendere la situazione (mission impossible!): “Vedi, è ovvio che sia chiusa a chiave. Di certo è anche una porta blindata a prova di proiettile; e dietro di essa probabilmente ci aspettano i Turks, muniti di chissà quali armi terribili e pronti ad un combattimento all’ultimo sangue!”

Rinoa le rivolse uno sguardo di vacua incomprensione: “Vuoi dire che forse potremmo essere in pericolo?”

Tifa, posta di fronte all’evidenza dell’encefalogramma irrimediabilmente piatto della forma umanoide che aveva davanti, ammutolì.

Yuffie le suggerì: “Potremmo venderla a Don Corneo, scommetto che non se ne accorgerebbe neppure… e noi ci faremmo un bel gruzzolo!” e la ninja si perse con aria sognante nei suoi sogni di ricchezza.

Tifa decise di ignorarle entrambe e chiese: “Allora, come entriamo?”

“Potremmo usare Cloud come ariete per sfondare la porta, e poi come scudo umano per parare la prima raffica…” meditò Squall.

“Ehi! Non è giusto, perché sempre io?” frignò il suddetto, sedendosi a terra e battendo i piedi come un bambino dell’asilo che fa i capricci “Fate fare tutto a me, uffa, ma stavolta no, sono stufo! No no no, non gioco più! Usate Barrett, lui è pure più largo di me!”

Il gigantesco capo di Avalanche lo fissò con aria imbufalita: “Stai forse insinuando che sono _grasso_?”

Cloud lo fissò con occhi sgranati come piattini da caffè, e corse a nascondersi dietro le gambe di Squall; il SeeD gli rivolse uno sguardo disgustato e con un calcio lo rispedì al punto di partenza: 

“Ti sei cacciato nella merda fino al collo, ora per favore sguazzaci da solo!!!”

Per evitare l’imminente massacro del suo quasi-ragazzo (che gusti >.<), Aeris ( _Ah, c’era anche lei? Me n’ero dimenticata; di sicuro volontariamente. NdA_) placò Barrett passandogli da brava fioraia un mazzo dei fiori che coltivava nella sua chiesa -stranamente somiglianti a papaveri dell’oppio O.o;;;;\- e consolò il biondino infilandogli un ciucciotto di plastica rosa in bocca.

Risolta questa faccenda, rimaneva quella di sbarazzarsi della porta.

“Lasciate fare a me. Ho io la soluzione a tutti i problemi.” Intervenne deciso Cid Highwind, esibendo un ghigno poco rassicurante sul viso e… un grosso candelotto di dinamite in mano! “Come diceva la mia vecchia mamma, *chi l’ha duro la vince*!”

Vincent gli scoccò un’occhiata in tralice: “Sei sicuro che il proverbio fosse proprio così?”

Il ghigno di Cid divenne più ampio: “Guarda e impara, vampiraccio!” accese la miccia con la sigaretta che aveva immancabilmente tra le labbra e gettò la carica esplosiva contro l’ostacolo.

“AL RIPARO!”

Tutti si tuffarono dietro i mobili dell’anticamera appena in tempo, giusto un attimo prima dell’esplosione. 

“Forse dovevo metterci una miccia più lunga.” Fu l’unico commento del pilota alle occhiatacce lanciategli dagli altri.

Ora, la via per lo scontro finale era aperta.

 

 

 

 


	4. Quando il gioco si fa duro… vorrei essere da un’altra parte!

** Capitolo 4: Quando il gioco si fa duro… vorrei essere da un’altra parte! **

 

*Parte la musichetta da combattimento contro i boss di FF*

Il gruppo avanzò con le armi in pugno, pronti ad affrontare qualsiasi diabolica trappola, mostro o dispositivo letale che li attendesse nell’ufficio di Rufus. Tra le nubi di polvere sollevate dall’esplosione cominciava ad intravedersi la sagoma dell’astronave che fungeva da scrivania presidenziale. Però c’era qualcosa di strano…

Cloud, in un inaspettato lampo di lucidità, si raddrizzò una delle sue ciocche porcospinesche afflosciate e chiese: 

“Ehi, ragazzi, l’ultima volta che siamo stati qui c’erano già quegli enormi amplificatori?” 

Prima che i nostri eroi (seh, certo =.=) potessero decidere se l’ufficio di Rufus fosse stato riconvertito a magazzino o a sala per i rave party (tesi sostenuta caldamente da Amarant), gli altoparlanti riversarono all’esterno l’arma finale, il ritrovato più diabolico della ShinRa!

HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!

GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

“Le risate di Scarlet e Heidegger!!! Nooooooooooo!!!” urlò straziato Cait Sith prima che il suo sistema operativo andasse in corto e si fondesse (Reeve dovrà studiare un modello immune anche alle armi di distruzione di massa sonore ^^;;;).

Tutti gli altri si accasciarono a terra schiantati dagli acuti nevrastenici dei due dirigenti ShinRa; Red XIII ebbe solo la forza di guaire “Mi sa che l’arma più letale inventata da quei due sia proprio questa…” prime che le sue sensibili orecchie finissero in totale black out.

_(“Che sconfitta pietosa…” ndSquall_

_“Visti i soggetti, la trovo perfettamente adeguata!” NdA)_

Quando fu evidente che il gruppo di sedicenti eroi era stato totalmente annientato, da dietro le monumentali casse acustiche, gentile offerta dell’impianto stereo personale di Rufus, uscì il suddetto accompagnato dai fedeli Turks e l’immancabile Seifer, tutti adeguatamente equipaggiati dai leggendari Tappi per le Orecchie ShinRa (“Silenzio assicurato! Garantiti contro terremoti, esplosioni nucleari e dipendenti ridanciani!” – prezzo di listino 25 gil a pezzo).

Il biondo presidente fece un cenno a Tseng che provvide a rinchiudere nuovamente le trombe dell’inferno nelle registrazioni che le custodivano; tolti i tappi, placidamente decretò:

“Ora potete ucciderli.”

Seifer sfoderò il Gunblade Hyperion e con un luccichio negli occhi come quello di un bambino che scarta i regali di Natale sotto l’albero si diresse subito verso il proprio eterno rivale Squall… ma prima di poter realizzare il sogno della sua vita fu interrotto (Uffa!!!!!! è____é ndSeifer) da un accecante lampo di luce proveniente dall’esterno e da un’onda d’urto d’energia che frantumò le vetrate del terrazzo (“Ma è un vizio? Non sapete quanto costano i vetrai oggigiorno?” ù_u ndRufus) dove finalmente comparvero…

LE STAR DELLA STORIA!!!!

_(Non si nota che sei di parte, noooo…… =___= ndSquall)_

_(Zitto e torna a recitare… anzi sveglia quel branco di nullafacenti che stanno con te, non vi pago per starvene a dormire durante la scena madre! è___ é ndA) ****_

“Santo Hyne, ho visto la morte!” gemette Quistis riprendendo i sensi.

“Ah, bene. Perché il peggio arriva adesso.” Commentò piatto Squall, indicando CHI era appena comparso sul balcone.

In un tripudio di luce divina e cori celestiali 

_(“Ma il budget l’hai speso tutto per LORO?” =_ =;;; ndTutti _

_^____^ Solo il meglio per i miei adorati! *__* ndA)_

comparvero agli occhi dei presenti due alte figure d’angelico sembiante con lunghi capelli d’argento (e quoziente di figaggine oltre i massimi storici *ç*): Sephiroth e Kuja, in tutta la loro magnificenza di bellezza e potenza!

(Attimo di estatica adorazione da parte dell’autrice)

Infine, Sephiroth, il leggendario guerriero dagli occhi verdi, incurvò le labbra in un sorriso in tralice e parlò (religioso silenzio di fan sbavanti):

“Salve!”

Cloud aveva avuto bisogno di un bel po’ di rodaggio, ma alla fine il suo unico neurone in eremitaggio comprese l’identità di colui che gli stava di fonte e il porcospino geneticamente modificato fece, nell’ordine: 

- sbiancò

-tentò di svenire

-riprese coraggio 

-cambiò idea e si diede alla fuga

Barrett fermò la defezione del loro pseudo-leader tirandogli in testa un vaso di petunie che passava di lì (?__?), ma rimbalzò sulla capoccia di Cloud il quale si accovacciò in posizione fetale ciucciandosi il pollice.

Sephiroth scambiò un’occhiata imbarazzata con Kuja e si portò una mano alla tempia: “E io avrei perso il mio tempo combattendo contro quella *cosa* patetica?”

Il collega cercò di consolarlo: “Purtroppo noi villain non ci possiamo scegliere i nemici… dobbiamo accontentarci dei sedicenti scarti d’eroe che ci propinano gli sceneggiatori…”

Gidan, con pessima scelta di tempo, si rivolse a Kuja ridacchiando nervosamente:

“Ehilà, come stai, ma quanto tempo che non ci si vede…”

Kuja gli rivolse uno sguardo glaciale dei suoi bellissimi occhi d’azzurro cangiante: “Da ieri. Quando hai avuto la sfacciataggine di *rubare* il mio idrovolante mentre ero impegnato a distruggere un pianeta!” 

“Che impertinenza! Non c’è più rispetto per gli onesti distruttori cosmici che lavorano sodo!” Sephiroth scrollò l’argenteo capo con disapprovazione.

“Così sono dovuto venire fin qui a riprendermi il mio _Invincible_!” proseguì l’androgino Dio della Morte “Per fortuna non è stata del tutto una perdita di tempo: ho incontrato  Seph e abbiamo deciso di approfittarne per darvi una lezione una volta per tutte!”

Così dicendo, i due si misero in pieno assetto da combattimento: Sephiroth sfoderò la lunghissima spada Masamune e Kuja evocò i mistici poteri della trance.

“Dobbiamo affrontarli!” decretò Gidan in un mirabile sfoggio d’incoscienza “Possiamo sconfiggerli!”

“Non è vero.” Decretò Squall, il suo tono pungente era l’ago che bucò il pallone dell’ego del ladro sgonfiandolo come uno straccio floscio.

“Perché?”

“Ti do tre ragioni:

1- non siamo alla fine dei rispettivi giochi, e i boss finali si possono sconfiggere SOLO allora

2- il nostro livello d’esperienza qui non vale: FF non ha ancora adottato il cambio equivalente

3- abbiamo esaurito tutte le magie e gli oggetti di recupero nei combattimenti precedenti.

Trai la conclusione.”

“OH.”

I nostri eroi erano condannati!

Era giunta la loro ora! Tutti si volsero verso l’impavido comandante Leonhart: solo lui, col suo coraggio e la sua intelligenza, poteva risolvere la situazione! Quale geniale piano avrebbe ideato?

“Ehi, aspettate un momento! Noi non c’entriamo con loro! Non siamo neppure dello stesso FF! Siamo finiti insieme a quel branco di scamorze solo per caso!” Fu l’indignata protesta di Squall.

I due Angeli vendicatori si scambiarono un’occhiata e scrollarono le spalle con noncuranza: “Ok, fatevi da parte e lasciateci continuare!”

I SeeD eseguirono e Squall aggiunse: “Scusate l’interruzione; continuate pure.” Ed estrasse dal nulla un sacchetto di popcorn mettendosi comodo ad osservare lo spettacolo, imitato da Seifer e i Turks _(Rufus è troppo di classe per mangiare popcorn ^^ ndA _

_“Infatti; per me, tartine al caviale.” ndRufus _

_“Si, Presidente…” ^ ^;;;; ndA)_

“Ehi, un momento! Questo va contro le regole!” strillò Eiko, fissando decisa dall’altezza (o bassezza???) dei suoi 80 centimetri i due alti guerrieri che stavano per trasformare lei e i suoi compagni in purè.

“Cosa intendi dire, bambina?” sempre cavalleresco con le donne, Kuja le mostrò un sorriso dolce e letale come miele avvelenato.

“Voi siete i cattivi, giusto? Quindi dovete uccidere e massacrare tutti quelli che trovate sulla vostra strada, che siano del vostro FF o no, che siano vostri nemici o no! Ne va della vostra reputazione!” strillò indicando il gruppetto di FF VIII e della ShinRa.

Seifer inarcò un sopracciglio: “Così piccola e già così stronza… ehi Rufus, non è che il nostro vecchio ha fatto un giro anche in FFIX per caso?”

L’algido biondo gli lanciò uno sguardo caldo come lo zero assoluto: “Lo escludo.”

Intanto i due bellissimi malvagi confabulavano sulla valida questione posta dalla bambinetta meno innocente della storia di FF (alla pari solo con Marlene, che si struscia ai bei fustacci di Advent Children =.=) e giunsero alla conclusione che…

“Ha ragione.”

“Dobbiamo rispettare la par condicio.”

E si misero nuovamente in posizione d’attacco, stavolta però mirando a entrambi i gruppi.

I nostri eroi (e non) erano condannati! …per la seconda volta (e speriamo sia quella buona! =__=).

“Aspettate!”

“Dannazione, adesso che c’è!?!” sbuffarono esasperati i due bellissimi quanto sfortunati sterminatori.

Seifer esibì il cellulare nuovo di zecca (omaggio della ShinRa ai nuovi dipendenti): “Posso fare l’ultima telefonata? Non voglio morire senza aver prima provato questo gioiellino!”

*Gocciolone generale*

Seifer si rivolse al rivale ed esibì il suo ghigno strafottente: “Che c’è, *Comandante*? Non sai che una telefonata ti allunga la vita?”

“Ma tu ti sei venduto alla ShinRa o alla Telecom?” replicò lui con una venuzza pulsante sulla fronte.

Il biondo lo ignorò e compose rapidamente un numero; un paio di squilli poi qualcuno rispose.

“Sono Seifer, ciao, da quanto tempo! … Sono a Midgar, sai, affari di famiglia … Sai ci sono anche Sephiroth e Kuja … Si! Certo! Ti aspetto!” e con un bagliore TROPPO soddisfatto negli occhi chiuse la comunicazione.

I due Angeli gli lanciarono un’occhiataccia sospettosa: “Sappi che è perfettamente inutile chiamare rinforzi. Possiamo annientare chiunque, nessuno può tenere testa a noi…”

“RAGAAAAAZZIIIIII!!! Che BELLO rivedervi!!!” 

Masamune sfuggì dalle dita improvvisamente tremanti di Sephiroth, mentre Kuja perdeva completamente la concentrazione sulla trance e si ritrasformava; i due si scambiarono un’occhiata che, su volti meno belli e onnipotenti, si sarebbe definita ‘terrore puro’.

I due villain si voltarono mooooolto lentamente e videro che il loro peggiore incubo era divenuto realtà; si, LEI era lì: la Strega Artemisia!

Pallidi e paralizzati dal disgusto rimasero a guardare come la strega si sdilinquiva in moine e risatine acute sbavando davanti ai due bellissimi fusti…

“Oh, ragazzi, dovremmo vederci più spesso… sapete, a volte ho il *velato* sospetto che voi due mi evitiate… Ah, ho capito, in realtà siete troppo timidi per farvi avanti con una bella fanciulla come me…”

Pensiero interno di Kuja: “Bella??? Ma se ho creato nebbiosauri più attraenti!”

Pensiero interno di Sephiroth: “Fanciulla??? Quando lei era giovane mia madre portava le treccine… e sto parlando di Jenova!!!”

Artemisia proseguiva imperterrita: “Però non posso uscire con tutti e due… non so proprio chi scegliere… Ho trovato! Faremo un’uscita a quattro! Verrà anche mia cugina, poverina, si sente così sola… la faccio venire subito! ADELEEEEEE!!!!”

Alla comparsa del transessuale palestrato dalla criniera rossa e dal colorito violaceo, i due ‘supercattivi’ furono brutalmente riscossi dalla loro paralisi temporanea e si diedero a una elegante quanto precipitosa… FUGA!!!

 

Mentre le Streghe se ne tornano a casa con Artemisia che cerca di consolare la sua ‘povera’ cuginetta offrendole tè e pasticcini, Seifer sghignazza come un dannato:

“Chi è il VERO cattivo, qui?!? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!”

Squall, deciso ad ottenere la sua vendetta sull’eterno rivale, sfodera un ghigno peggiore del suo e… lo bacia con passione sulla bocca.

Dopo dieci minuti di apnea (nel più totale e sconvolto silenzio degli astanti e dell’universo tutto) Squall si stacca da un Seifer cianotico con gli occhi delle dimensioni di palle da tennis che crolla svenuto sul pavimento.

“Credo che questo risponda alla tua domanda.” Fu il commento finale di Squall Leonhart.

 

 

** FINE **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sto degenerando…dopo QUESTO, credo che non possa capitare altro!!! X-DDDD


End file.
